


子细谙

by lavrock



Category: r1se, 创造营
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavrock/pseuds/lavrock
Summary: 坐标轴／现背





	子细谙

翟潇闻的耳朵最敏感，所以拖拽他手臂拉近的时候，我是故意的。

并不是完全没用力，镜头前或人前他会有些抗拒的不顺从，我当然感觉到反方向的排斥力，只是没有由他去而已。我太清楚了，就算他的意愿不顺遂也无关紧要，就像我凌晨一而再在夏季理应裸露的地方留下痕迹，他也不过是转天站在镜子前套长袖上衣，露着白腻的一双腿，软绵绵地说光光，我还是有点痛。

我问他痛的是哪里，他随意检查着脖子上有没有可能暴露的淤青，指尖顺着颈动脉下划又上移，眼睛一眨看着我在镜中的映象，无邪地反问你草的还能是哪里呢。我笑，他又坐到我怀里，我摸他的嘴唇，说还能是这里啊。然后他勾着脖子放任自流地跟我舌吻，我知道他想做什么，留给我们打理的时间寥寥无几，他最喜欢煽风点火之后无辜地说，哎呀光光，我们该下楼了，大家都在等呢。坦荡又事不关己。

关于性爱，翟潇闻一向对事不对人，只在乎前一半，从不逾矩。他的做派和触感一样有品，是不可多得的性伙伴，直白，干脆，不屑于你画我猜的暧昧，自然也对事后虚伪的温存兴味寥寥。但这与他的姿态又巧妙的不相干，他两腿敞开，眼中却是故作单纯的惺惺作态，他衣冠楚楚，脸上又是欲求不满的手到擒来。翟潇闻天生附带钵盆满盈的伎俩，话语上，举止上，足够真挚，游刃有余，没人比他更懂自相矛盾在激发情欲上多么一骑绝尘，就像冬天开着窗户做爱，冷风让人打颤，再轻而易举高潮。

下楼时沙发上人都坐满了，翟潇闻举着右手说我们来晚啦，周震南晃晃手机屏上的时间，说你俩是打算直接吃宵夜是吧。我们开始嘻嘻哈哈的拌嘴，岔开三五个话题，到最后谁也没在听。焉栩嘉在旁边聋了一样玩手机，只在翟潇闻说夏之光好烦的时候回头看了他一眼。他的头发飞快地变长，只有做好造型才勉强不挡眼。粉丝每天都在评论里求他剪头发，我屡屡看到屡屡发笑，他是焉栩嘉啊，他会听吗，不会的。

不知道是谁想出推理游戏这种一无是处的主题，每天机械的唱跳后又被强制动脑，还要做足颇有兴致的嘴脸，开机之前所有人的脸都是绿的。翟潇闻言听计从地和我打配合，我在他耳边说话时，他的手攥着我的衣角，肩膀似乎有细微的颤抖。睫毛碰着他的耳廓，我的余光里却是焉栩嘉，他久违地穿了件亮色t恤，出挑扎眼的明黄，过于似曾相识。我难以不想起那期创有，他同样穿着明黄色上衣，头发被造型师打理得凌乱荒诞，在镜头里兴缓笙漓地抢麦克风上悬挂的尖叫鸡，翟潇闻欢快地伏在他耳边唱青藏高原，像一对不谙世事的高中生。我在下岛之后才看到这些冠冕堂皇的场面，二位的演技拙劣到引人发笑，他们那天收工后又做了什么我再清楚不过，远远不止几句扭曲滑稽的青藏高原。

焉栩嘉一直在专注地看角色卡，无论我摸翟潇闻的腿或是牵手，他都低着头无动于衷，一言不发。我的情绪就这样轻而易举地上来了，第二次拽着翟潇闻交头接耳时我什么都没说，只是用手挡住镜头舔他的耳廓。他的皮肤总令人感到很薄，肉粉的底色蒙着反光的水膜，一根一根透红的血丝交汇又背道而驰，是龟裂的桃金娘，干枯的火鹤。

翟潇闻错愕地推我的髋骨，嘴里还是难以克制地嗯了一声，我因为他的反应满意，更因为焉栩嘉的反应满意，他皱眉，脸上闪过转瞬即逝的厌恶，再蜿蜒的罅隙也偷光，我心中胜之不武的愉悦卑劣苟且地发亮。我从未想过一见钟情这样滥俗的桥段会发生在焉栩嘉身上，他与这四个字如此相悖，却因为翟潇闻而诡异地共存。我们在练习室第一次见到翟潇闻，他只是如常做些疏远的表面功夫，蒙混过关，再在训练结束后留下陪他加练，到深夜，到凌晨，到练习室里外空无一人而足够隐蔽，也足够刺激。我想他对我的嫌恶就是从那时开始，但妨碍他的始作俑者又不应该被归结为我，任谁也想不到翟潇闻会在第一天就自来熟地拽着我的袖口，转着尾音示弱，“光光，你跳的好，结束后可以再教教我吗。”

焉栩嘉留下来确实在我的预料之外。我去屋外拿水，没进门就看见镜中并排坐在地上的两个人，裤脚挽到膝盖，露出两双流畅的小腿。我就站在原地看着他们说话，焉栩嘉的视线微妙的下坠，落在翟潇闻开合的粉色唇瓣。我感到讽刺，谬妄，他的伎俩过于乏味，不论对翟潇闻还是对我，同样蹩脚的陈陈相因。前几年他也像翟潇闻一样，跳舞时有些力不从心，每次舞蹈老师批评他表扬我，我心中都下劣地感到愉悦，屡试不爽，只不过不同的是，当年陪他加练，是我自己主动的。那时焉栩嘉并不像现在这样吝啬于表现情绪，他常笑，笑起来很纯粹，令人轻而易举共情又难以仿效。诸如此类的表情也只有他这样养尊处优的公子哥配得上，我从第一次见面就知道我们之间的不同，也清楚既定的亲疏，他却不以为意，跟我们一起买廉价劣质的卫衣，吃难以下咽的盒饭，从善如流地混在我们之中装作同类，他越这样我就越觉得虚伪。青春期的争强好胜迫使我跟他较劲，更准确地说，跟我自己较劲。我在上节目时大声接话，喧宾夺主，我想被注视，比他更多。我捏着嗓子对除他以外的每个人撒娇，肖战说所有人都宠光光，彭楚粤玩笑不知道谁才年纪最小，嘉嘉多让人省心啊。但我想要的难道是这些吗，旁人无谓的迁就再多也是一无所获，我只想看他的淡然被撕破，我想看他失态，歇斯底里，他越是无动于衷，我就越对自己的行径感到厌恶又无计可施，我陷入一场乖谬无稽的独角戏，而他始终置身事外，站在最远的位置笑着看我，沉默又不动声色。 

他的坦然与自恃将我的千挫百丑公诸于众，我感到过于无趣，挫败，而他偏偏在这种时候真心实意地对我说，“哥，你跳舞真好看，我一直都很羡慕。”

我龌龊鄙陋的自尊心无声坍塌，变成暴露在烈日下的一滩浑水，高温中蒸发，无处遁形。我看着他潮湿眼睫之上漆黑柔软的头发，“那你要和我一起练吗，嘉嘉。”他穿着宽松的黑色短裤，膝盖上的淤青在裤管里打晃，我们坐在练习室白色灯管的正下方，冷气将汗液凝固降温，变成下颌隐约的平行线，他问我，“哥，你为什么总是穿长裤啊。”

我把裤腿翻起来，给他看十几年积攒的疤痕，最开始是深暗的红色，间或无序发紫的斑驳，之后会变成沉积的黑色素，在皮肤之下透露可怖的褐色。他凑过来，把我们的腿并在一起，截然不同的两双腿，他的皮肤更白，有暄松的比目鱼肌，从脚踝到膝窝连成一条平滑的弧线，他的手指落在我的疤痕，接着又变成手掌，他问，“哥，痛吗”，我看着他哑然，我知道这个问题的意义远不在得到答案，他的手从外侧横跨过腿骨再一路向上，被膝盖堆积的布料阻隔，他的视线开始下落，停在我的嘴唇或是咽喉。我们开始接吻，隔着裤子彼此抚摸，他把我的上衣推到锁骨，舔我的乳头和小腹，再向下给我口交。他的头发多又蓬松，没有过染烫而健康自然地反光，他舔吻着前端喊我，之光，之光。那是他第一次这样叫，我心中嘈杂又空无一物，白炽灯光穿过眼睑变成血色，我摸他的发鬓，他抬头看我，就是那一眼，我脑海中的弦彻底断了，功亏一篑。

《炽热》不是全团参与，只有我和他，老谷，子凡四个人。我们心照不宣的加练，再交换浅尝辄止的性爱，他始终没有做到最后一步，就像没有把我们之间的关系拎清挑明。有次小伍开玩笑，问我们老幺情窦初开了吗，想不想恋爱啊，他看了我一眼又马上避开，说现在这样就挺好的。 

现在这样就挺好的。

他们说嘉嘉这么乖啊，而我低下头笑了，这话究竟什么意思只有我懂，情爱无处寄托，但性欲有地发泄，能他妈的不好吗。我突然觉得自己无稽又可怜，从前做尽丑事拿他束手无策，现在直接委身当他的性伴。我气的指尖冰凉，子凡在旁边问我怎么了，我回过神，看着坐成一圈的人和我在镜中狼狈发白的脸色，搪塞说冷气太凉，有点不舒服。

焉栩嘉要带我回宿舍，子凡拒绝了，我和子凡搭档的部分更多，我俩不在也就少练一半，而他跟我一起走直接耽误四个人。我和子凡在宿舍蒙头大睡，醒来的时候他坐在床边，问我好点吗，手里还拿着一瓶姜茶。我心想到底有多沉不住气，一天都忍不了，嘴上却期待又惊喜地说，嘉嘉，这个是给我的吗，声音因为刚睡醒恰到好处的沙哑，跟体弱多病也没什么差。他皱了皱眉，把温热的姜茶递给我，说是驱寒的，我接过来喝了一半，然后握着他的手，说谢谢你啊嘉嘉。

我用那点蹩脚的演技装出感谢又动心的笑容，他果然慌了，眼珠凌乱地打转，手心也开始冒汗，我当然知道，是人都怕炮友动凡心，性伴谈真情，他的手不自觉的收紧，我的骨头挤压在一起，他叫我之光，又不继续说下去。我有的是耐心跟他耗，但这出好戏被子凡打断了，他揉着睡眼说嘉哥这么早就回来了，我把手抽出来，他的睫毛在阴影中低垂，说也不早了。

我看了看表，八点半，对别人来说不早，但对每天拖到凌晨才回的我俩来说简直是破天荒。我的肚子叫了一声，子凡心领神会地问去不去吃饭，楼下开了家砂锅粥，我说你怎么知道我想吃好几天了啊，子凡说你那点心思我能不知道吗。我俩穿好衣服焉栩嘉还坐在原处，子凡搂着我说走啊嘉哥，他转头看着我俩，逆光使他的表情变的晦暗，“我吃过了，你们去吧。”

那之后我们又回到几年前的疏远境地，见面大多也是彼此沉默，交流寥寥，仿佛之前所有的亲密都是场场无端的幻梦。理由不难猜测，不过是他惧怕我的动心抑或纠缠而选择走为上策。九月我们分隔两地，我在上海，他在深圳，仓促的演唱会以外并无交集。公司勒令我们参加创造营，突然的见面带来无可规避的尴尬，何况见面的理由又如此难堪。那时我以为我和焉栩嘉的关系已经到此为止，而翟潇闻成为令人措手不及的变量。焉栩嘉对他青眼相看，但他似乎对我更有兴趣。而滑稽在于，翟潇闻从不涉及无谓的情爱，只是单纯地传递足够赤裸又足够隐晦的性暗示，他在我抠动作的时候故作好奇地用清凉的手指触摸我的肌肉，抚摩按压，再勾人地问一句，“光光，是这里发力对吗。” 

我懂装不懂，任由他去也乐在其中。入营前彭楚粤提议最后一次聚会，包厢里洋的啤的开了个遍。说实在的，我们几个都是回锅肉，多的四五年也未成气候，这次参加创造营，明面说机会难得，实际没人不觉得屈辱，谁都不可能像表面那样道貌岸然，我在人前可笑的激昂不过是悲观和戾气的遮羞布。彭楚粤喝多了就伤春悲秋的毛病我们都知道，他问，如果用一个词形容我们的处境该是什么呢，我笑了一声，说朝不保夕啊，赵磊也笑，说还是同舟共济好听点吧，我说那苟延残喘呢，焉栩嘉抬头看着我，半褪婴儿肥的脸颊浮现出新生的棱角和平直折线，他在光影里说，绝处逢生。

又是那副最让我憎恶的淡漠嘴脸。

那天焉栩嘉未成年所以喝最得少，其余几个都拿着拼命的劲头借酒浇愁。翟潇闻软绵绵的黏在我身上，插着小蛋糕喂我吃一半，再自己吃掉另一半。迷朦的彩色灯光与黑暗交错扭转在眼前，我想这场景似曾相识，不过背景变成澄澈的蓝天，而主角是我和焉栩嘉。录节目的时候我拿着蛋糕吃掉一半再送到他嘴边，谁都知道他洁癖又不吃甜，我只是故意想让他在镜头前难堪，而他却笑着握住我的手吃掉另一半，自然到令我发怔。那段视频我没有缓存却搜索观看了无数次，我甚至不知道自己为什么会一而再毫无意义地重温，只是在那个短暂的画面里，我和他看起来非常熟悉，非常亲密。

翟潇闻捧着我的脸，说光光，你怎么哭了呀。我捂住他的眼睛说没有，他就保持着这个姿势凑近，直到我们在黑暗的角落里唇齿相接。他的舌尖小巧，蹭着唇瓣进来的动作被拖延的放慢，唾液混着百利甜软烂的酒精味，周围嘈杂的人声在燥热的暖风中静止，翟潇闻的拇指抚摩我的耳垂，我感到陷落，下坠，莫名地安稳。那晚我的记忆终止于这个荒诞又温存的吻，第二天彭楚粤说翟潇闻照顾了我一夜，我不省人事说了很多胡话，其中最多的一句是，“现在这样，你还会觉得挺好的吗。”

第一次公演后翟潇闻和焉栩嘉搬进阳光房，下午到深夜宿舍里大多没人。那段时间焉栩嘉因为积劳病倒，我路过时意外看到翟潇闻坐在他床边，白皙的手指有些吃力地剥脐橙厚硬的果皮。焉栩嘉靠着床头，我只能看见他的后颈，他的声音穿过积尘的玻璃，“我们几个人里你和谁最熟啊。”

翟潇闻浅浅地笑了笑，“光光啊，他教我跳舞，你也在的。”

焉栩嘉说，“他也教过我，不过是很久之前了。”

翟潇闻端详着手里剥好的橙子，又一点一点撕掉白色的筋络纤维，“好像一到跳舞上，他就对谁都很亲。”

焉栩嘉似乎笑了一下，“也不是，教别人的时候，他终归没有自己跳开心，以前和别人跳配合，从来没听他说过累。”

翟潇闻说，“你是在说郭子凡吧。”他抬头看着焉栩嘉，掰了一瓣橙子递给他，生动地笑起来，“你这是什么表情啊，吃醋？你喜欢光光吗？”

焉栩嘉把橙子放进嘴里，咀嚼了一阵才说，“那你呢，你喜欢夏之光吗。”

我在门口听的百无聊赖，无心再看他俩踢皮球，我知道这段对话不会从任何人嘴里得出有效的答案，无论是焉栩嘉还是翟潇闻。他们都太擅长四两拨千斤的兜圈，更何况这些问题过于简单，焉栩嘉喜欢翟潇闻，而翟潇闻对这些毫无兴趣，两个人拿我来进行蹩脚的彼此试探，令我感到讽刺和恶心。我敲了敲玻璃门，翟潇闻回头看我，挥挥手里的橙子说，“光光，你也来看嘉嘉啊。”

焉栩嘉保持着背向我的姿势没动，我依然看不到他的表情，我说，“不是，我来找你。”

翟潇闻眨了眨眼睛，把橙子塞到焉栩嘉手里，“那我们去你的房间。”

直到我们离开，焉栩嘉什么也没说。

我把翟潇闻按在阳台的墙上粗暴的接吻，他的嘴唇因为充血而更红，肿胀又湿润，如同腐烂边缘的软杏，靡乱地拉扯出透明的水线。我强迫他跪在地上深喉，反呕使他更紧地将前端吸附，他的手指在自己的乳头和下体凌乱地安抚，我看着他因为情欲而迷离潮湿的双眼，无章杂乱的泪痕，脑中却再一次想起焉栩嘉朦胧的侧脸，视线开始暧昧不明，我抓着他的头发顶了几下狠的，翟潇闻清亮的嗓子里溢出痛苦的哼声，更多眼泪下落，在我的裤子上变成深色的斑点。我射在他脸上，半睁半闭的睫毛上，他安静的仰着头喘气，伸出粉红色的舌头舔嘴角的精液。他的上衣被我扔在地上，皮肤在三月底的海风里近乎透明，他温顺的靠着我的腿说，光光，我好冷。

我的恻隐之心与天际阴沉的雨云一同露面，我将翟潇闻抱在怀里，用纸巾轻柔地帮他擦脸并在眼睑或眉心亲吻，他绵软地陷入我的身体，仿佛在履行溶化的进程。他很瘦，小腹白皙平坦，裤腰松垮地在胯骨边缘留出狭窄的缝隙。我缓慢小心地帮他扩张，他仰头，胸廓像潮汐一样隆起，在我进入时发出隐忍的声音，又循序渐进变的清晰。这是我第一次真正意义上的性爱，他的身体温柔得如同没有轮廓，赤裸的双腿缠绕我的后腰，我抚摸他的脚趾，挤压他的臀瓣，再摩擦他的敏感点，他咬着我的肩膀射出来，暖热的精液下滑到我们交合的性器，滚烫，冰冷，我的脑海一片虚空，如同一年前练习室里潦草仓促的白炽灯。

我想翟潇闻与焉栩嘉拥有巧妙的共通，他们的身体都过人的柔软，又截然不同。翟潇闻是低垂，下坠，是四个支点间凹陷的深水，而焉栩嘉是上拢，暄松，是被压低又蓄力反弹的花茎。我在日后无数次的交媾中捂住翟潇闻的嘴，他无法出声，密闭的空间只剩下低靡的喘息，我试图将他当作焉栩嘉，想象我如何进入他的身体，如何揉捏他的后腰与性器，我要看他流泪，再郑重其事地与他接吻，我要看他的脸上沾满我的唾液和精液，再让他颤抖着射在我嘴里。

我与翟潇闻食髓知味的苟且偷欢与我脑海中不计其数的荒淫臆念同样多，交迭的地点，变幻的姿态，但自始至终攀上高潮的节点，我眼前的画面无一例外定格在去年春夏交接时焉栩嘉的侧脸，和他俯身舔舐我脚踝上太阳纹身时冰冷的舌尖。

我没有想过成团夜他会选择《炽热》作为个人表演，他的台风在过往四年之间变得尖锐又富有攻击性，但那晚他在台上意外松弛，我们对于这首歌有过无数次共同演绎，而那天是唯一一次，我看到他露出安然自若的笑容。《赤子》中有一段我们在台侧候场的间隔，他就在我身侧，眼前是舞台大亮的炙热灯光，而一步之遥以外，我们被淹没在噬人的黑暗之中。焉栩嘉穿着鲜艳的红色外套，他很不喜欢红色，或者说他不喜欢涉及“温暖、热情”等字眼的一切意象，但他又实在契合这样乖张出挑的装扮，货真价实的锋芒毕露，高贵又漠然。他在我身边说，“子凡也来了。”我随口答是啊，我都想他了。他又开始默不作声，直到再轮到我们上台，我起身走位，他在背后喊我，“之光”。可没有时间留给我回头。

宣读排名时我的耳蜗一直低靡的轰鸣，彭楚粤与我拥抱，而我的所有血液在一瞬间前赴后继地涌向后颈，涌向那只温热熟谙的手。我看到他向我走来，变成迫不及待的奔跑，他被人拥抱，他笑。缎花飘摇，在空中翻滚出迷人的迭宕光影，掉落在地又变成廉价苍白的碎屑薄纸，我抬头凝视这些绮丽景色稍纵即逝的短暂生命，恍惚想起《炽热》mv中相似贴合的情景，烟雾，缎花，火光交错。拍摄那天我做好造型，只差一条项链怎么也找不到，化妆师的目光落在他身上，“嘉嘉，你的项链分给光光一条吧。”他点头，从繁琐冗杂的首饰中取下其中之一，俯身将它带在我的脖颈。我看着镜中他专注的神情，如同抟心揖志地进行何等郑重的仪式，他的指节与我的脊椎短暂相触，又与视线一道停留在下颌与耳垂之间。他的眉心浮现出浅薄的褶皱，小声问我，“痛吗。”

春夏交接，我的耳洞开始发炎，向外扩展成干枯泛红的白色皮癣，而我视若无睹地继续佩戴夸张的耳饰，直到每天枕头上都会留下细小的圆形血斑。他没有等我回答，只是自作主张又谨慎地将我的耳坠成双取下来放在桌面上。每天都有很多人劝我不要再带耳钉，我一视同仁地置若罔闻，而那对钥匙形状的耳饰终究被我遗失在简陋狭小的换衣间，连同我荒谬的固执偏激，一起变成日光下隐匿仓惶的白烟。

翟潇闻和焉栩嘉接了同一档综艺，那天他们回来已经将近凌晨一点，我下楼倒水时看见他们坐在餐桌前并身吃饭的背影，褪色的发丝变成无甚差别的枯黄，我才发现翟潇闻的头发也变得同他差不多长，我没戴眼镜，甚至难以分辨究竟谁是谁了。翟潇闻听到响动，回过头朝我伸手，我一手牵他，另一只手揉了揉他的发顶，他把脸埋进我的腰腹，旁若无人地跟我撒娇，“光光，今天好累啊。”我说你去睡吧，我刷碗，他睡眼朦胧地对我笑，我想他兴许真的累了，眼里竟然放任地淌出依赖和钟情。翟潇闻临走时环着脖子吻了吻我的嘴角，说那你快点回来啊。

我对他这一套行云流水的招数已经见怪不怪，焉栩嘉却是第一次领教，他僵在原处，我也没什么好解释，拿着翟潇闻的碗走到水池边。焉栩嘉过了很久才起身，出乎我意料的是他走到我背后将我困在他与水池之间，我转身看他，他的双眼布满狰狞疲惫的血丝，在我还没站稳时掐住我的脖子，我无法呼吸，他又前驱贴附上我的身体，我们近乎嘶咬的相吻，在痛楚中交换铁锈味道的猩红液体。他终于松手，我狼狈吃力的喘息，他又开始不留余地地啃咬我的耳垂，“夏之光，郭子凡陪你四年，你喜欢他，那翟潇闻呢，你为什么又要招惹他？”

我在惩戒一般的疼痛中想起他喜欢翟潇闻的事实，不由自主地发笑，他如此慌不择路地将一切恼怒归结于我，不过是对翟潇闻不够了解，又过于偏爱，我忽然觉得他可怜。他看着我，眼中暴戾又温存，甚至因为水汽变的湿漉透明，“你真的喜欢翟潇闻吗。”

他的淡漠与高傲挫骨扬灰，在漫长的四年之后，在我放过自己之后，理由这样悲哀。他的心绪与情感，他的动摇与崩溃，每一样都与我无关。我帮他擦眼泪，温柔地喊他嘉嘉，然后伏在他耳边说，“我不喜欢翟潇闻，难道喜欢你吗。”

他终于被我激怒，擒住我的双手压在背后，生理上的疼痛与快感令我头皮发麻，他近乎野蛮的进入，冲撞，我没有出声，下唇被自己咬破，他又轻柔珍惜地舔吻，咸涩腥甜的气息无序地流窜，血液，汗液或是泪液，无从分辨。他的眼睛悲伤又无措，仿佛被践踏，被撕裂，他的拇指触碰我的耳垂，我的耳洞在春天愈合，变成一对不起眼的黑色斑点，再也不会发炎或出血，那些耳钉被丢弃在暗无天日的角落，而我最喜欢的一对，遗失在一年之前春季的终点。

他问我，“之光，痛吗。”

痛吗，我荒芜的记忆中，这两个字寥寥出现过三次，第一次是开始，第二次是结束，第三次，是糜烂，是荒诞，是针锋相对后寡言的难堪，而巧合的是，每一次都没有答案。

推理游戏后翟潇闻说要去剪头发，到了地方我和他并排坐在化妆镜前，我剪回一年前的短发，干枯焦黄的发尾雨水一样落在明亮的白色地面，默然无声。造型师问翟潇闻要怎么剪，他歪头看着我，说不剪了。

晚上我洗过澡从浴室出来，他趴在床上看自己的双人采访。我走过去靠着他的床头坐下，他翻个身钻进我怀里，发尾带着残存的湿意，混合着隐约的柑橘气息，他的指尖贴上我的脸颊，眼睛被厚重的刘海阻隔。翟潇闻看着我，“光光，你知道吗。”

我吻了吻他的鼻尖，如同一对倚偎的爱人。

他的眼睛里积攒出晶莹的雾气，“我的头发，也好长了。”

我说，“今天怎么不剪？”

每个人都对翟潇闻的柔软司空见惯，他从不吝于极富目的性的示弱，而他的坦诚，他的悲伤，他的涩与疼，苦与痛，却从未被人窥探过分毫。他贴上我的嘴唇，眼睫近在咫尺，我看到他闭眼时窣然滑落的泪水，“剪了就不像了啊。”

后续的言语被亲吻取代，我的手指压在他白皙的脖颈，颈动脉隔着皮肤蓬勃跳跃。手机被丢在被褥之间，固执地播放结束的采访又从头来过，焉栩嘉的声音如同火山覆雪的冰峰，在情欲中模糊又清晰——

“但是我喜欢太阳。”

-END

**Author's Note:**

> 每一句「痛吗」都该是「我爱你」


End file.
